


Staring At The Lights

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fireworks, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andy watches Quynh watch the fireworks.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Staring At The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody!

Standing outside in the cold, waiting for the show to begin,

to welcome the new year-

Anticipation thick in the air, thick like lust, like fear, and maybe it was both of these, too…

Then, the clock strikes midnight, and the rockets fly.

Quynh flinches at the first noise, making Andromache take an involuntary step closer to her, ready to pull her back inside,

to hide her

safely away from it all-

But then she looks up at the sky,

at the lights,

a smile spreading over her face so much brighter than any firework

and Andromache can’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow for once a drabble that didn't turn into a double- or triple-drabble xD Probably because I wrote this in-between dinner prep with little time.  
> Still in 2020 here for 4 more hours, but waiting for the New Year to begin!


End file.
